Vacaciones muggles
by mentalmentedesorientada
Summary: Lo que serían unas vacaciones planeadas para el trío de oro, solo dará paso al naciente romance entre dos de sus personajes.
1. Capítulo 1 La llegada y el primer día

El curso de fin de año ya había llegado a su fin, y éso se podía notar en los pasillos del gran castillo. Aún les quedaba el año siguiente para terminar, pero ahora se vendrían unas merecidas vacaciones.

El trío de oro, Harry, Ron y Hermione ya se encontraban en uno de los cubículos de El Expreso Howgarts. Hacía semanas que Harry y Ron deseaban que las vacaciones ya llegaran, que no se habían dado cuenta de que el tiempo se les pasó muy rápido. Claro, aún continuaban lastimados por la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, pero sabían que tenía que pasar, y que ahora, sus mentes estarían fuera de todo el círculo de Howgarts y Voldemort.

Harry y Hermione se encontraban hablando tranquilamente en el vagón, mientras que Ron salió en busca de su hermana.

—Y bien, ¿dónde irás éste año, Herms?— preguntó Harry a su amiga, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No lo sé, Harry... o sí en realidad, pero...— se movió del asiento, acercándose un poco a su amigo, dubitativa —pensaba invitarlos a ti y a Ron unos días al Lago Serpentine—

—Oh pero, éso sería genial!— se alegró Harry, asintiendo con su cabeza y en su rostro, una enorme facción de aceptación. —Pero, ¿porqué ésa cara?— preguntó algo desorientado.

—Bueno... yo supuse que querrías pasar tiempo en la guarida de la Ordén— se encogió de hombros y volvió a respaldar su espalda en el asiento, —seguramente, tengas mucho que pensar—

—Lo sé— suspiró el morocho, sacándose los anteojos y limpiándolos delicadamente con su remera, —pero sigo sin entender el problema— comentó por lo bajo, sin quitar la vista de sus lentes en sus manos.

—Ron...— contestó entre dientes, pero la puerta corrediza del vagón, hizo que ambos llevaran su vista hacía la puerta abrirse. Y ahí estaba el colorado del grupo, alto, con aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba y ésa mirada pérdida que siempre ponía cuando tenía un mal día, aunque el día en realidad recién estaba comenzando. Y sea cual sea el motivo, a Hermione ya le brillaban los ojos de tan solo verlo.

—¿Hablaban de mi?— preguntó con una ceja arqueada, mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga, como siempre solía hacer.

—En realidad, Hermione me estaba explicando que haría éstas vacaciones— respondió Harry en tono burlón, sin dejar de sonreír y mirar a su amiga, que le echaba una mirada fulminadora. Potter solo rió por lo bajo, y se acomodó, estirando sus piernas por todo el banco desocupado que tenía.

—Bueno... yo, lo que le decía a Harry,— explicó Hermione entre furiosa y nerviosa. No sabía como Ron se tomaría aquella propuesta, y eso hacía que la lengua se le trabara y se ponga aún más nerviosa. —Bueno, quería invitarlos a pasar unos días al Lago Serpentine, pero no sé, si tú querrás venir— comentó tan rápido, que Ron apenas le dio tiempo para analizar las palabras en su mente.

Asintió al terminar de escuchar sus palabras, y luego, sonrió, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, como si no hubiera nadie más, solo ella y él. Aunque claro, había alguien más, y ése era Harry.

—Oh, claro, ¿porqué no?— Ron sacudió la cabeza, asintiendo, mientras volvía su vista a su amigo que también sonreía con aprobación, sin saber que el morocho no podría estar presente para aquellas vacaciones.

Harry se limitó a decir algo. Sabía que Hermione estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, en como lo veía, y en como su corazón se rompió cuando vio a Lavender Brown besarle frente a todos en la Sala Común. Y también sabía como Ron la veía a Hermione, de una manera diferente. Y sí, ellos dos vivían peleando, discutían todo el tiempo hasta perder la paciencia, pero que ambos dos pasaran unas vacaciones sin él, harían que Harry pueda pensar mejor en la batalla que se vendría y además, dejaría que sus amigos puedan por fin, estar juntos, y decirse las cosas como se deben.

—Intentaré ir— comentó al final, saliendo de sus más profundos pensamientos y mirando a ambos, con las piernas estiradas y una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

El viaje resultó de lo más tranquilo. Mientras Hermione leía, como siempre y tan normal en ella, los chicos comían un poco de todo, sobre todo, ranas de chocolate, y Ron rogando que en algún cromo le tocara Agripa. La venía buscando desde que tenía memoria, pero nunca le había salido. Y ésa no iba a ser la excepción. Cien tarjetas más de Dumbledore para coleccionar.

Los tres estaban contentos, disfrutando de aquel momento agradable que estaban pasando. Ninguno de ellos sabía cuando estarían nuevamente los tres en paz y tranquilidad, disfrutando de ellos, entre risas y bromas, ya que la batalla se estaba aproximando. Y lo sabían. Y desearon justamente, que ése momento sea eterno.

* * *

El día había llegado. Hermione se había alistado hacía varias horas. Deseaba ya llegar a la estación para encontrarse con sus dos amigos. Se encontraba parada, en la plataforma 9 3/4 como lo había acordado. Claro que esta vez no llevaba ningún equipaje raro, ni tampoco estaba acompañándola su gato ni sus padres, solo ella, y un bolsito entrecruzado, pero del cual por dentro, parecía ser infinito.

Espero unos cuantos minutos, mientras se paseaba al rededor de la columna del punto de encuentro. Rogaba que Harry pudiera venir, aunque no estaba tan segura. Su amigo debía estar tranquilo, además, si él no llegase a venir, sería una buena oportunidad para que Ginny y Harry se vieran sin probelmas, el celoso de su amigo, y hermano de la colorada, no estaría para regañarles a ambos.

Al cabo de unos cuarenta minutos, una cabellera roja se le aproximo. Y bastante bien la conocía. Ésa sonrisa que traía en su rostro de alegría y algo de pena a la vez. El muchacho se acercó, y depositó en el suelo la mochila de mano y un pequeño bolso que seguramente, tenía ropa.

—Siento la demora... Papá quiso utilizar el auto y bueno...— suspiró Ron, rascando su cabeza, signo de nerviosismo —No tuvo mejor idea que venir por una autopista, repleta de autos y todos _muggles_ conduciendo mal— resopló, mientras la castaña soltaba una pequeña risa, y se apoyaba contra la columna 9.

—Sí, debo decir que el tránsito no es muy bueno. La Red Flu es más cómoda y sencilla— asintió divertida, mirándo cada facción de su amigo.

Nunca se había fijado con detenimiento en sus ojos. Aquellos ojos azules intensos que tenía, como el océano, tranquilos, pero con furia cuando lo hacían enojar. Y su sonrisa. Su dulce sonrisa, y los labios que parecían tan suaves. "Oh vamos Hermione, no pienses en éso. Es tú amigo, no seas idiota". La castaña sacudió la cabeza de lado a otro, negando, evitando pensar en la perfección de Ron.

—¿Porqué se retrasa tanto Harry?— preguntó Ron algo desesperado ya.

—Bueno, no lo sé. Dijo que iba a venir a más tardar, las cinco— repusó la castaña, observando el enorme reloj que había entre el andén 9 y 10. Pero sin menor rodeo, una lechuza llegó volando. Sí, era Hedwing que venía volando toda melosa y tranquila. Dejó caer una carta al suelo, y sin antes poder decir nada, desapareció entre los humos del vapor de los trenes.

Ron enseguida se apresuró a recogerla del suelo. Miró sin expresión a Hermione y sin decir mas, la abrió, dispuesto a leerla

_"Queridos Ron y Hermione:_

_Lamento haberlos echo esperar, pero no podré ir con ustedes al Lago. Surgió un problema y tendré que quedarme unos días más aquí en la guarida de la Orden. Espero que me entiendan._

_Aún así, diviértanse y avísenme cuando hayan llegado._

_¡Tengan cuidado! Últimamente ni el mundo muggle anda tranquilo. Los echaré de menos._

_Les quiere, Harry."_

Ambos dos quedaron con la boca abierta. Se podía notar a simple vista que Ron se ponía aún más nervioso, ni hablar de la castaña. Estaba que explotaba de furia con su amigo por plantarlos así, y por idear algún plan en su cabeza, dejándola a ella solo con Ron. Se miraron sin decir nada. Ella hizo una mueca y luego sonrió apenas. Él seguía mas confuso de lo que antes estaba.

—Bueno, aún tengo las entradas— se insinuó Hermione, pero sin quererlo. Ella deseaba que Ron fuese con ella al Lago, solo serían dos días, porque luego ella tendría que volver con sus padres, y él, bueno... —Digo, por si quieres venir, claro—

—Estem...— Ron se había quedado sin palabras. Literalmente. En ése momento solo podía ver una cara que pedía ayuda y la confusión en carne propia.

—Bueno, hasta pronto, Ron— la castaña se acercó a su amigo, y tímidamente, besó la mejilla de su amigo, que rápidamente pasó a ser de blanca al igual que su cabello. Se dio la vuelta, algo apenada y se encaminó hacía el tren que la dejaría a pocos metros del Lago.

—¡E...espera!— reacciono Weasley detrás de ella, y se encamino a la par suya, sosteniendo firmemente el bolso y recargándose su mochila tras su hombro. Al parecer, él tenía las mismas ideas que rondaban por la cabeza de Hermione hacía rato. Poder estar solos, y descubrir algo más que solo discusiones y más.

Hermione lo miró de reojo, entre sorprendida, aturdida y alegre, y ambos dos se encaminaron hacía el tren que en poco tiempo, saldría hacía el destino de éstos dos.

* * *

Había llegado hacía más de dos horas y media. En el viaje, Ron se recostó en el hombro de la castaña, dejándose vencer por el sueño, mientras que ella, sonriente, leía un libro muggle.

—Vamos Ron, camina más rápido, así llegaremos el año que viene— resopló la castaña, haciéndose paso entre ramas, hojas y la oscuridad de toda Londres.

Habían llegado al Lago, pero la noche les llegó primero, por lo que, Hermione tuvo que pensar en donde dormirían y demás. En su bolso, llevaba una pequeña guía por lo que lo sacó, y se nutrió con la información que el pequeño libro le ofrecía. Una cabaña acogedora frente al lago, dos habitaciones, un baño y una sala/cocina/comedor.

Todo sería perfecto, pero olvido que aquella cabaña había sido clausurada, en general, toda la hostelería de por allí fue cerrada, debido a la baja paga que habían tenido la temporada pasada. Ahora solo buscaba un lugar espacioso, como para que entren una carpa, y pudiéndola armar entre un espacio vacío de ramas y hojas y árboles.

—Bien bien, ¿y ahora dónde nos metimos, Hermione?— resoplaba el colorado de atrás.

—Ron... estoy buscando un espacio vacío de ramas, para... sacar la carpa— respondió las últimas tres palabras por lo bajo.

—Perdón, ¿qué? No te oí— inquirió Ron, acelerando el paso para estar a la par de su amiga.

—Éso. Estoy buscando un espacio por aquí sin nada que nos pueda molestar por la noche—.

—Pero... pero... pero habías dich...

—Sí, ya lo sé— resopló fuertemente la castaña, frenándose de golpe y mirándolo una vez mas a los ojos, aquellos que la hacían perder la cordura. Su ceño se frunció. —La cabaña no está, y acá— señaló su bolso con su dedo índice, aunque sería difícil verlo en aquella oscuridad, —tengo... una carpa. Lo puse solamente por las dudas—.

—Oh bien, vaya. Estamos en quien sabe donde, yo sin mi varita, y ahora me dices que dormiremos en una carpa, bien— exclamó el pelirrojo algo molesto, volviendo a avanzar hacía adelante.

—¡Ronald Weasley! No es mi culpa que las cabañas hayan cerrado. Y si quieres poner un poco de ayuda, solo busca un espacio y nada más. No te pediré que duermas en la carpa, si tanto le molesta al señor— bufó Hermione.

Al caer ya por fin la luna, pudieron ubicarse mejor, lo que hizo que el lugar sin hojas ni ramas se encontrara rápido. Claramente, había algunas pocas de ramas, pero facilmente, ambos las corrieron con sus pies, y las dejaron a un lado, que luego les serviría para hacer una fogata.

Ahora ya estaban más tranquilos y más relajados. La castaña sacó de su bolso una carpa, y junto a Ron comenzaron a armarla con las estacas, sonriéndose de por medio, sin pensar que ésos dos días, serían la locura para ambos.


	2. Miradas y mitad del segundo día

_"Ahora ya estaban más tranquilos y más relajados. La castaña sacó de su bolso una carpa, y junto a Ron comenzaron a armarla con las estacas, sonriéndose de por medio, sin pensar que ésos dos días, serían la locura para ambos."_

_—_Ya terminé con ésto... fuego— dijo Ron al adentrarse dentro de la carpa. No era como las mágicas que estaba acostumbrado a ver por dentro. Casi que ésas parecían palacios reales, pero ésta era de lo más simple y sencilla. Claramente, ésta sería la primera vez que él estaría con ella a solas, sin nadie más y éso, era algo inquietante como bueno. —Puedes supervisar si te gusta así— comentó, mientras se sentaba en lo que sería su bolsa de dormir, y miraba a la castaña, que apoyó el libro que estaba leyendo en sus piernas.

—Está bien, ahí voy— contestó Hermione bastante animada, le sonrió apenas y cerró el libro de tapa dura, dejándolo a un lado, y recomponiéndose para salir de la carpa, seguida por su amigo.

—Siento lo de hace rato— repusó Ron por detrás, mientras metía ambas manos en sus bolsillos y se acercaba al fuego, que ahora parecía estar mas vivo que muerto.

—Oh Ron, ¡es una excelente fogata!— comentó Hermione, mirándolo y sacudiendo la cabeza mientras sonreía. —Descuida—

—¿De verdad... crees que es...— no le salían las palabras. Ni siquiera sabía como comportarse. Dos veces había tirado los parantes de la carpa por estar mirándola a su amiga disimuladamente, claro que el disimulo no sirvió de nada, porque ella se dio cuenta, y se sintió bastante apenada —...excelente?— tragó saliva, mirándola.

—Claro que sí, Ron— asintió la castaña, y se sentó unos metros alejada del fuego.

—Bueno, al menos parece que me salió al natural— comentó entre risas el pelirrojo y miró a su amiga.

Hermione estaba bastante cansada y agotada del día, aunque no hubiera echo mucho, el viaje la cansó. Pero estar así con su amigo, no tenía precio. Ambos se sentaron frente al fuego y calentaron sus manos con éste, que lanzaba debes en cuando pequeñas llamitas flameantes. Y ella le contó varios de los cuentos de terror típicos del mundo muggle; Claro que más real y temeroso sería contar sobre El Innombrable, y sus fieles seguidores, los mortífagos.

Ron no se asustó para nada, al contrario, la estaba pasando bien. Olvidándose por completo su familia, sus hermanos, incluso su mejor amigo. Solamente existían ellos dos y nadie más. Allí, frente al fuego, casi uniendo sus manos por medio de la tierra seca.

La castaña ya se había encargado de las provisiones por si surgía algún inconveniente en el camino. Y así fue, sacó unos trozos blancos, parecían espumosos y mullidos, haciendo que la intriga de Ron aumentara cada vez más. Le extendió una ramita del suelo y le mostró como debía poner el malvavisco en su rama, en la punta, para luego ponerlo cerca del fuego, y comerlo cuando se cocinara. Ron la imito, algo torpe, ya que no veía bien y pedazos de astillas se clavaban en su malvavisco. Hermione sonrió leve.

Una vez terminados de comer, Ron se acostó boca arriba, mientras que Hermione se acomodaba a metros suyo, pero sentada, con la vista pérdida en el cielo. Poco podía ver, ya que bastantes árboles tapaban la vista de aquel cielo iluminado por estrellas brillosas y resplandecientes. Se notaba el cansancio. Se notaba el silencio. Pero no era un silencio molesto, incómodo. Era tranquilidad y armonía.

Dentro de cada mente de ambos chicos, se encontraban las emociones encontradas. Ella sin poder creer que su amigo decidió acompañarla, que decidió ir con ella a un lago, que dormirían juntos en una carpa, que estaba con ella. Y él por su parte, un tanto nervioso, si le resultaba difícil estar a solas con una chica, más difícil sería si estaba solo con su amiga; aunque varias veces han estados solos, pero, tenerla allí, solamente para él, era algo de no creer.

—Bueno Ron, creo que me iré a dormir. El día ha sido bastante largo— dijo la castaña, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la carpa.

—Sí, está bien— respondió el pelirrojo, reincorporándose del suelo, mientras la miraba entrar.

—¿Puedes aguardar un momento?— preguntó Hermione ya dentro de la carpa, que había cerrado aquella puertita diminuta de tela —tengo que cambiarme—

—S...sí, si claro— respondió el muchacho, —tranquila— tragó saliva y se paró, quito el polvo de su parte trasera del pantalón y observó el cielo por unos minutos más.

—¡Listo! Ya está— repusó Hermione, abriendo la puerta de la carpa y adentrándose rápidamente dentro de su bolsa de dormir.

Ron con paso rápido se adentró también en la carpa, cerrando la puertita de tela y sacando sus zapatos. Los dejó a un lado de la carpa y se quitó el buso, quedando solamente con una remera básica blanca. Se metió dentro de su bolsa, y se acomodó.

Y allí estaban, los dos. Solos. Sin nadie, más que ellos, y sus respiraciones. Iban y venían al unisono. Hermione lo estaba mirando. Y él la estaba mirando a ella. Pero en la oscuridad, ninguno de los dos sabía bien que cosa estaban mirando. Si aquella tela que hacía de pared, o algún punto pérdido oscuro de la carpa. Y allí estaba, dejándose vencer por el sueño. Un día más que pasaba y las dudas sobre si lo que sientes es real o no. Un día más que se iba, y nada pasaba.

—Buenas noches, Ron— susurró la castaña.

—Descansa, Hermione— respondió el pelirrojo al final, dejándose vencer por el sueño, al mismo tiempo que la castaña cerraba sus ojos para adentrarse en lo más profundo del comienzo de un sueño.

* * *

Los ruidos lo habían despertado. O no ruidos en realidad, más bien, los cantos de los pájaros, todo tipo de pájaro que creía sentirlos más cerca que nunca. En su casa en La Madriguera, solía despertarlo su madre, Molly, a los gritos diciendo que tenía que salir, o que tenían que ayudar, que había dormido demasiado y que tenía que moverse un poco, pero nunca despertó con pájaros cantándole. O más bien, molestándolo, haciéndo que su mal humor creciera. Ni en Howgarts le había ocurrido.

Observó que en la bolsa de dormir de al lado estaba desocupada. Salió de la bolsa y se acercó hacía la puerta, abriéndola apenas, y viendo a su amiga leyendo contra el respaldo de un árbol. Ya no había rastro de una fogata, solamente quedaron varias hojas arriba de lo que fue la fogata, y un poco de cenizas esparcidas por el suelo. Se puso los zapatos, su buso y salió afuera, llamando la atención de su amiga.

—Buenos días, bello durmiente— dijo en tono gracioso Hermione, que ahora apoyaba su libro en sus piernas, marcándo la página con sus dedos.

—¿Qué hora es?— preguntó, frotándose los ojos con su mano derecha, —¿Y qué clase de pájaros molestos son los que me despiertan a ésta hora?

Hermione rió por lo bajo, y se levantó del suelo.

—Son casi las doce del medio día, Ronald. Y se llaman pájaros cantores—

—Sí, creo que me di cuenta...— repusó entre enojado y confundido. Miró el cielo, un intenso celeste se posaba por sobre sus cabezas.

Las ideas que tenía Hermione sobre ir con Harry y Ron al lago, se frustraron cuando llegó la carta de Potter y les dijo que no podía ir. Allí perdieron como máximo dos horas del día que podían haber pasado. Entre la larga espera, y llegar, para buscar un lugar para poder dormir, se había hecho de noche. El primer día se había pasado bastante rápido y éso la apeno. Ahora que estaba con Ron, quería saber más de él, conocerlo a fondo. Aunque sabía perfectamente como era, pero tenía más ganas de saber de él. Además, éste sería un largo día, y mañana por el medio día ya estarían volviendo cada uno a casa.

Hermione le preparó un chocolate caliente, claro, preparado por magia. Ella sí había traído su varita. El trato era ir sin varita, aunque claro, ella la llevaría por las dudas. Ron bebió sin problema el chocolate, y luego se alistaron para comenzar a recorrer un poco el terreno. No tenía ningún plan en específico, ni tampoco sabía bien que hacer o decir. Estaban caminando juntos, por algún lugar de aquel bosque. Habían dejado la tienda echa, pero se llevaron consigo las pertenencias más importantes.

Se dirigían hacía ningún lugar en específico, en silencio. Hasta que el muchacho rompió el silencio.

—Sabes, todavía me queda una duda, ¿de verdad...— intentó preguntar con sus manos, algo nervioso, que se movían de lado a otro.

—¿Si, Ron?— preguntó Hermione, alzando una ceja, mientras caminaba a la par de su amigo.

—Harry me dijo que no recuerda como terminé con Lavender...— dijo al final, el pelirrojo, tragando saliva.

—Oh, éso— dijo Hermione con algo de tristeza en su voz, como también la tomó por sorpresa, —Bueno, no estoy muy segura del porqué— contestó.

Ron la miró dubitativo. Suspiró.

—Bueno, pensé que quizá sí sabías... digo, en ése momento estaban mi hermana y tú, y Lavender, claro—.

Hablar sobre Lavender, o siquiera recordarla o que aparezca en una oración, era algo que molestaba completamente a Hermione. ¿Porqué quería saber como termino? Ya no estaba más con esa chiquilina, fastidiosa y melosa. Ya no buscaba sus labios, ni sus abrazos. Ya no estaría de por medio para separarlos por un mes, como pasó ése año. Ya no estaba, ¿y todavía le inquietaba? ¿Porqué? Será... sacudió su cabeza negando.

—No lo sé, dijiste algo, pero creo que Ginny lo escuchó mejor— dijo al final, mirándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Oh pues— añadió entre dientes, algo decepcionado, —tendré que preguntárselo a ella—

—Sí, me parece— Y ahí estaba, sin saber que decir.

Siguieron caminando por un buen rato, hasta llegar al Lago Serpentine. Era un lago bastante grande, casi que dando paso a la ciudad de Londres. Era enorme y casi parecía no tener final, pero sí lo tenía. Ellos estaban al final del lago, fuera de la ciudad, y solos. Se sentaron a orillas del lago, intercambiando algunos comentarios sobre aquel cielo reflejado en el agua. Ron estaba asombrado y éso a Hermione le llamaba raramente la atención. Nunca le había visto así, y éso, la hacía suspirar como una idiota.

—¿Qué crees que estará haciendo Harry ahora?— preguntó Ron, mientras jugaba con unas piedras y las tiraba al agua, haciendo sapito.

—No lo sé,— respondió abiertamente la castaña —quizá esté con Ginny.— y rápidamente, tapó su boca con ambas manos. Había metido la pata. Las piedras que el pelirrojo tenía en las manos cayeron al suelo rápidamente, haciendo un sonido no muy agradable. Su mirada se había vuelto furtiva y sus mejillas estaban casi parecidas al color de su cabello.

—¿¡CON GINNY!?— gritó Ron, enfadado. —Yo lo mataré. Toca a mi hermana y lo mato—

—Ron, tranquilízate— decía Hermione, mientras se levantaba de golpe. Estaba enojado y la había asustado. Intento acercarse pero éste se lo impidió.

—¿Qué me tranquilice? Oh vamos, tú no tienes hermanos... es horrible ver a tu hermana con tú mejor amigo— Ron se movía de un lado a otro, caminando en círculos y tomándose la cabeza de furia.

—Vamos Ron, no es para tanto. Sabes que... se quieren. Harry no la lastimará— comentó la castaña, con tono dulce, haciendo que su amigo aflojara.

—Tú no lo entiendes—

—Oh bien, Ronald Weasley. Que no tenga hermanos no significa que no sepa como se siente— repusó la castaña, enojada. Su mirada cambió completamente. Ahora lo miraba con una ceja enarcada, y ambos brazos cruzados. Siempre peleaban. No entendía porque en sus pensamientos, en su imaginación, podía llegar a pensar que podía tener algo con una persona con la que vivía peleándose.

—¿A ver? ¿Y qué se siente? Dime, ya que tanto sabes— la miró con desprecio. Y a Hermione le dolió.

—Ron, Harry es tú mejor amigo. Él sería incapaz de hacerle algo malo a ella. ¿No te gustaría que Ginny, algún día, te de sobrinos?— intentó tranquilizarlo.

—Sí... pero... No de Harry— respondió con algo de desprecio y asco.

—Ron...— se acercó despacio, lentamente, con una voz dulce y suave. Su mirada ahora se volvía tranquila y serena. Tomó los brazos de su amigo, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos —cuando dos personas se quieren... simplemente, pasa— sonrió apenas. Procurando por dentro suyo que se diera que también lo decía por ella. Le quería. 

Ron asintió algo embobado y dubitativo. La miró y sus facciones en su rostro se calmaron. Ahora sus pupilas volvían a su tamaño normal. Ahora su respiración se hacía más tranquila. Y sintió sus manos sobre los hombros de éste, haciendo que su sangre corriera a mayor velocidad por su piel.

—Mejor que ni me entere— Hermione solo sonrió.

—Ya dijiste que lo aceptarías. En la Torre de Astronomía, recuérdelo— contesto Hermione más tranquila, pero sin despegar sus manos de aquellos brazos fuertes, aquellos brazos que según sus sueños, varias veces fueron los que la abrazaron.

—Si, supongo—

Y ahí estaban los dos. Él sostenido por ambos brazos por su amiga. Y ella, descolocándose. Su mente viaja, se perdía en aquellos ojos que tanto quería, en aquellas pestañas tan claras, que casi se mezclaban con las cejas del pelirrojo. Y allí estaban, uno cerca del otro, intercambiando miradas. Rogando que aquel mensaje se diera a entender.

Y ahí estaba, reprimiendo la verdadera respuesta de porqué Lavender lo "dejó". Y ahí estaba, ansiando con toda su fuerza que llegará éso que tanto había deseado. ¿Lo deseaba acaso? Solamente, probarlos como lo había hecho él con Lavender. Y se sintió furiosa por pensar que tocaron otros labios, que no fueron los suyos. Y se sintió furiosa por haber desperdiciado su beso con Krum. Pero ahí estaban, los dos, con un sol radiante. Con su cielo. Cerca, sin decir nada. Solo sus miradas perdidas en el otro.

Ya de por si, _una mirada vale más que mil palabras._

* * *

**¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por leer éste fic. Quiero que sepan que soy nueva en ésto de escribir, y la página en realidad la entiendo poco, así que ténganme paciencia.  
**

**Gracias por los mensajes, prometo seguir con ésta fic, que seguro será un capítulo más y la termino. Pero que seguiré haciendo!  
Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo. A mi de por si, ya me encanta escribirlo. Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

**Ro.**


	3. ¿Sueño o Realidad?

**Hola a todos, quería aclarar que éste capítulo va ser un poco diferente a los demás. No falta mucho para que éste fic termine, así que, espero que se diviertan. **

—Anda Hermione, vamos que llegaremos tarde— decía una voz femenina detrás de la puerta cerrada.

—Ginny, vete, no me insistas, ya sabes cual es mi respuesta— contestó la castaña, respaldándose contra la puerta, esperanzada a que su amiga dejara de insistir.

—Vamos Herms— suplicó la pelirroja —sabes que te necesito hoy—

Hermione se dio vuelta a la puerta, y la abrió, quedándose parada frente a su amiga, observándola con una mirada fulminadora.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor— suplicaba Ginny, a punto de ponerse de rodillas, Hermione la frenó. —Por favor, Herms, te lo ruego—

—Ginny, no quiero ir. La pasaré mal, y no tengo ganas de arruinarlo todo— respondió aún con enfado.

—Hermione, venga que te explico— la pelirroja la tomo por el brazo, y la llevó a su cama, sentándose a su lado —Mira, a ti no te tiene que importar lo que los demás estén haciendo. Sabes, hoy es mi día... es decir, hoy te necesito más que nunca, y no podría hacerlo si no estás allí— le explicaba mientras la miraba.

Hermione solo sonrió.

—Es decir,— Ginny movía sus manos de un lado al otro —no ahí ahí, en el momento que pase todo, más bien, ahí saber que me apoyas—

—Ginny, no puedo, y no quiero— resopló Hermione, borrando de sí su sonrisa y mirando hacía otro lado.

—¡Que va! Gracias por nada, amiga— se paró de la cama la pelirroja, y antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación, la castaña se paró detrás, frenándola

—Está bien...— susurró.

En el rostro de Ginny, había una sonrisa victoriosa. Se dio vuelta y la miro seriamente.

—Entonces ve a cambiarte, ¡ahora!— le ordenó su amiga, mientras ésta se volvía a sentar en la cama y retocaba su peinado.

Hermione entró al baño y se cambió con lo más simple que tenía. Su humor no era el mejor, pero no asistiría allí por querer ir, mas bien por compromiso, y porque sabía que su mejor amiga la necesitaba. Se terminó por arreglar y salió del baño.

—Vaya guapa, ¿te vestiste así para Cormac?— bromeó Ginny. Hermione la miró y enarco su ceja. —Vale vale, a ver, ahora sonríe— decía Ginny sonriente.

Hermione intentó sonreír, pero fue en vano. Ginny se acercó, le dio un enorme abrazo y ambas sonrieron. Bajaron al lugar del encuentro, y allí entraron, La Sala de Menesteres.

Habían hecho una pequeña reunión solo un par de amigos. Entre ellos estaban Harry, Cho, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ron y Lavender. Y claro, ellas dos.

Ginny le dio un leve apretón de manos a Hermione, y le sonrió, para despegarse e irse con Harry, que la miraba desde el fondo de la sala, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Por otra parte, Cho los miraba con bronca. Neville y Luna se acercaron a saludarla a Hermione, que les devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa forzada. Seamus estaba intentando hacer un hechizo para encender aquella chimenea, haciéndo que explote y Dean, quien estaba a su lado, estallará de risas a carcajadas, uniéndose así, todos los que allí estaban.

Y por último, Ron estaba con Lavender, quien la miraba a la castaña con rabia. Se acercaba a Ron y le besaba con brusquedad. Parecía que se lo comía a la fuerza. Parecía que se lo estaba haciéndo apropósito. Pero, ¡HEY! Lo estaba haciéndo apropósito. Sintió ganas de ir hacía ella y tomarla de los pelos, pero un brazo por detrás la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Hola Herms—

—Hola Harry— le sonrió la castaña a su amigo, y luego a Ginny, quien estaba tomada de la mano con Harry.

—Gracias por venir... pensé que no...

—No te preocupes— respondió de la manera más forzosa que pudo.

—Si quieres irte, sabes que puedes hacerlo— Ginny miró a Harry con elocuencia, y luego a Hermione, que llevó su vista una vez más a aquel show repugnante que le estaba dando Lavender con su amigo, Ron.

—Oh no, descuida Harry. Debía pedirle algo a Neville sobre herbología, quizá pueda ayudarme—

—¿Ayudarte, a ti?— preguntó Ginny entre sonrisas

—¿Qué Hermione necesita ayuda?— se acercó Dean Thomas desde atrás y se unió al grupo.

—No... no necesito ayuda—

—Acabas de decir que sí, Herms. ¡Eh, Neville!— Ginny los llamó a Luna y a Neville, que estaban bastante entretenidos hablando con Cho.

—¿Qué...q-que pasa, chicos?— preguntó el muchacho, acercándose tímidamente al círculo

—Al parecer, Hermione necesita de tu ayuda— le guiñó el ojo divertido Dean a Neville

—Oh claro, cuando quieras Hermione— repuso Neville sonriéndole.

Hermione le echó una mirada fulminadora a Ginny, que estaba riéndose junto a Harry y Dean. Luna y Neville se volvieron nuevamente hacía atrás, y se juntaron en la chimenea con Seamus y Cho.

—Gracias chicos, solo necesitaba pedirle algo, nada más— la castaña sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Hooooooooola— gritó una voz femenina detrás suyo.

Hermione se dio vuelta, y allí la vio. Tan niña tonta como siempre. Llevaba esas trenzas que la hacían lucir peor, pero al lado tenía al chico más guapo que Hermione había conocido. Esa sonrisa, esos ojos, los que hizo que se perdieran en ellos, olvidándose completamente del resto a su alrededor.

—Dije, Hola, Granger— insistió Lavender.

—Hola Lavender. Hola Ron— saludó de mala gana y bajó su mirada al suelo, viendo como Lavender le tomaba la mano a Ron. Éste por su parte, no la quitaba.

—Bien, creo que me iré... necesito descansar, mañana será un día largo— repuso Hermione, volviéndo a levantar la vista.

Se encontró con aquellos ojos de color azul verdoso intenso mirándola con preocupación. Se dio vuelta, restándole importancia, y saludó a Harry y Ginny, guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja. Saludó a Cho, Luna y Neville. Seamus y Dean estaban muy entretenidos que no quería interrumpirlos. Se volvió a Lavender y Ron y los saludó con un ademán de cabeza. Sintió que el corazón se le salía.

—Mañana me cuentan que tal la reunión, lo siento—

—Descuida, Hermionita, te enterarás todo— decía Lavender con una voz fría y burlona, mirándola y saludándola con la mano libre.

La castaña sonrió sarcásticamente, por dentro con ganas de lanzarle un hechizo y que se callara. Miró a Harry de reojo, que la miró con preocupación, y salió de la sala, sin decir nada. Debía volver antes de que Filch la atrapará.

Sabía que no podía sentir todo éso. Ella le quería y si le quería, tenía que aceptarlo. Por más que Lavender fuera una niñata, una idiota que no sabía vestirse, o pronunciar un hechizo como la gente, o simplemente ser simpática, él la había escogido a ella, y a Hermione le quedó más que claro. Sabía que ahora todo cambiaría. Pero se alegraba, por Harry, él si siempre fue un buen amigo, y de Ginny, que la acompañó desde que Ron y Lavender comenzaron a salir, pero ahora todo había cambiado. Nada de su relación volvería a ser la de antes.

Dijo la contraseña, y la Señora Gorda se abrió, haciéndose paso para llegar a la sala común. Se sentó en el sillón frente al fuego, y se lo quedó mirándo inmóvil. Pero un ruido la hizo llevar su vista de donde provenía. Y allí estaba él. Parado en las escaleras. ¿Cómo había llegado? ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Había sido tan ciega en no darse cuenta que la seguía? Pero... si él no había salido.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Ronald?— le preguntó Hermione volviéndose hacía adelante, mirándo el fuego.

—Soy de Gryffindor, ¿acaso no puedo estar aquí?— preguntó el pelirrojo, acercándose al sillón, pero quedándose parado detrás de ella.

—Estabas recién muy feliz con Lavender— repuso Hermione, enfadada.

—¿Acaso te importaba como estaba con ella?— se poso en el sillón, quedando bien cerca de su amiga.

Hermione ya había perdido toda la paciencia que había logrado conseguir hacía instantes.

—¡No me interesa! No me interesa lo que tú hagas con ésa, no me interesa que se anden besuqueando por ahí, no me interesa nada de lo que tú hagas, porque eres un terco, un idiota que no le interesa su amiga... no te interesa ni como estoy, ya ni me preguntas como me siento.— la castaña gritó desaforadamente. No podía creer que todo éso había salido de su boca.

Se tapó la boca con ambas manos, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, centrándose en todo lo que le había dicho a su amigo. El corazón se le salía, no podía creer todo lo que había dicho. No quería hacerle daño. Sí, era todo mentira. Si le interesaba que éste con Lavender, le interesaba saber cuando la besaba, le interesaba saber todo aquello que no le interesaba según sus palabras. Pero ¿porqué? Porque ella sufría, y le interesaba porque sabía que lo estaba perdiendo.

Ron se dio la vuelta, y se dejó caer en el sillón. Miró el fuego, junto sus manos, y luego la miró a ella, que aún seguía con los ojos cerrados y la boca tapada.

Se acercó a ella despacio y con delicadeza, retiró las manos de Hermione de su boca.

—¿De verdad no te intereso?—

Hermione asintió. No, no le interesaba.

_Mentira, sí me interesas._

—¿De verdad crees que no me importas?— preguntó el pelirrojo, otra vez.

La castaña volvió a asentir.

_Mentira, me interesas demasiado, Ronald._

_—_Lo siento, Hermione— añadió al final, con la voz apagada y triste, pero en ningún momento le soltó las manos.

—¿Porqué lo sientes?— preguntó al fin, sin mirarlo.

—Por no demostrarte que sí me interesas. Por ser un terco egoísta—

—Ron...—

—No, ya lo sé— decía el suspirando, mientras negaba su cabeza de lado a lado —siempre te pido las tareas, siempre te pido ayuda, tu me salvas la vida y yo te pago así, de verdad, discúlpame— dijo al final, acercándose un poco más.

—Ron, espera no tienes que disculp...

Pero las manos de su amigo en su cara la hicieron perder sus palabras. Su lengua se trabo, y su vista se encontró con la mirada de Ron, que le sonreía. Estaba sonriendo de la manera que Hermione perdía la cordura. Su corazón latía aún más fuerte que cuando los vio a él y a Lavender besarse. Sus manos transpiraban y su boca, se mordía los labios inconscientemente. Ron la tomó por las mejillas, y suavemente, se acercó para acortar la distancia en un suave y dulce beso. Un beso que había deseado desde hacía tiempo.

Un beso que la desequilibró aun más. Su aliento, sus labios ahora eran de ella. Ambos estaban compartiendo ése momento de intimidad. Hermione sonrió y se dejó llevar por aquellas manos que le acariciaban la mejilla suavemente, y por la otra que ahora se centraba en su cintura, tomándola con fuerza. El beso fue largo, intenso, dulce y romántico. Su corazón rompería en cualquier momento por la emoción.

—R...ro-ron, para, ésto está mal— dijo la castaña separándose, a punto de llorar.

—¿Qué está mal?— preguntó sin entender el pelirrojo, que la miraba con ansias y deseo.

Hermione se centró en la boca de su amigo. Un calor le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—Tu novia es Lavender— sentenció de mala gana.

—Hay Hermione, tan lista que eres, y aún no entiendes que el factor no altera el producto—

—¿Eh?—

—Si yo tenía ganas de besarte, lo hago sin más. Eso no quiere decir que no nos hayamos besado, si no, te hubieras apartado—

—Ron... no tiene sentido lo que dices—

—Hermione— volvió a tomar sus mejillas y la miró tristemente. —Nada de ésto tiene sentido. En los sueños puede pasar todo—

—¿En los sueños?— se preguntó asustada.

Ahora todo lo veía borroso. Se sentía alejarse cada vez de Ron, mientras la miraba desde su lugar con una sonrisa. De a poco, la sonrisa se fue borrando, convirtiéndose en sombras, en líneas blancas y negras, como la lluvia de la televisión cuando no anda un canal. Se alejo de ella, y ahora estaba sola.

Sin nadie. Sin Ron. Sin sus labios, sin su aliento. Sin él.

**—¡Rooooooooooooooooon!—**

* * *

El pelirrojo se acercó hacia la carpa, y abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo. Sus manos temblaban, pero de manera fuerte y brusca, logró abrir aquella pequeña puerta, observando como le caían lágrimas a Hermione de su rostro. Se quitó los zapatos como pudo, y con preocupación, se adentro dentro de la carpa, sentándose a los pies de la bolsa de Hermione.

—¿Soñaste?— preguntó Ron confundido.

Hermione asintió. Ron hizo una mueca de nerviosismo y confusión, y sintió por arriba de la bolsa de su amiga, la pierna, por lo que, apoyó su mano en ella y le daba palmadas leves.

—Tranquila, solo ha sido un mal sueño— comentó al final, sin dejar de sacarle los ojos de encima.

* * *

Hooooola gente, quería agradecer a todos los que me dejan comentarios. Sé que no son muchos, por lo que me encantaría si pudieran recomendar mi novela, así la leen. Es que me entusiasmo y me gustaría saber que piensan otros. Espero que éste capítulo les guste. Es muy diferente a los que venía haciendo, y por eso, se me ocurrió escribirlo así. Se esta acercando el final.

Espero que lo haya disfrutado tanto como yo. Besos

Ro.

Por cierto, hoy cumple nuestro Rupert Grint 3 Siempre será nuestro Ron.   
Ahora sí, ¡Adiós!


	4. Último día parte 1

¡Hola! Perdón por no subir capítulo antes, estuve re ocupada y ni tiempo tuve para subir otro. Y vi que tampoco recibí reviews, espero esta vez recibir! Si no leiste el capítulo anterior, leelo y así seguis con éste.

* * *

P.o.V Ron (Punto de Vista de Ron)

Esa mañana me había levantado algo temprano. La verdad es que no tenía mucho sueño, y creo, haber dormido poco.

El día anterior tuvimos alguna que otra discusión con Hermione, por el simple hecho de que yo piense que mi hermana estaba con Harry. Ella no entiende. Es mi hermana, la torpe, la que me reprocha todo lo que hago mal, a la misma que yo cuido, a mi manera, pero lo hago. Y él, mi mejor amigo. No puedo evitar no sentirme traicionado; no por ella, si no por él.

No entiendo esa rara atracción que se tienen. O bueno, lo debí suponer desde el primer año en que viajé a Hogwarts, y Ginny quería verle a Harry en cuanto supo que yo estaba sentado con él. Bueno, la verdad, que me intereso por ella, y su bien estar, y si Harry hace buena letra, bueno... quizá pueda llegar a ser un buen cuñado.

No pude dormir en toda la noche. Hermione se movía de un lado al otro, parecía tener pesadillas. Pero no la desperté, solo la miré en la oscuridad y le hacía compañía. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con una mujer, y menos con ella. Es decir, solos... quién se iba a pensar que yo y ella terminaríamos durmiendo juntos en una carpa.  
Se movía de un lado al otro, se destapaba y volvía a tapar. De vez en cuando, murmuraba cosas, que no creí entenderle... Salvo en un momento, que creo dijo mi nombre. No lo sé, quizá solo fue imaginación mía por el cansancio. Al fin de unos minutos, cedieron sus movimientos, y yo caí en un sueño ligero.  
La mañana llegó rápido, no sé cuanto dormí. Me desperté. Me puse el jean y con cuidado, salí de la carpa, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Apenas si el sol estaba saliendo. No hice mucho. Recorrí un poco el lugar. Era un bosque bastante ancho y largo, parecía ser infinito. Pensé en mi familia, ¿qué estarían haciendo ahora mamá y papá? ¿Y Charlie? ¿Y Pers? No supé mas de él desde que se fue de casa.

Habré estado al menos media hora caminando por allí, recorriendo el lugar entre hojas secas y ramas caídas, cuando una voz me distrajo. Era la voz de Hermione. Y estaba gritando mi nombre. Y está vez no era un sueño, era de verdad, y me llamaba a mi.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, y con fuerza y brusquedad, abrí la puerta de la carpa. Dejé mis zapatos afuera, y me adentré en ella, observando como Hermione lloraba, ¿porqué lloraba? Con algo de nerviosismo y preocupación, me senté a los pies de su bolsa de dormir y la miré

—¿Soñaste?—  
Ella solamente asintió, secándose sus lágrimas.

—Tranquila, solo ha sido un mal sueño— respondí al final, sin sacarle los ojos de encima.  
No sé cuanto tiempo habré estado mirándola, que creí que ella se puso nerviosa.

Negué apenas con la cabeza, evitando mi mirada de la suya, y busqué en el bolsillo de la campera un pañuelo. Me acerqué apenas y le extendí un pañuelo azul con rayas rojas, y una W grabada con tela negra en una de las esquinas. Ella lo tomo con delicadeza y secó sus lágrimas.

—¿Fue tan terrible?— pregunté sin saber qué preguntar.  
Ella sonrió, negando.

—N-no... Descuida, solo fue un mal sueño— respondió a medio sonreír. —¿Me dejarías cambiarme?—  
Yo solamente asentí, pero no me moví, al contrario, continuaba mirándola embobado. Y me daba cuenta, pero no podía moverme.

Hermione era muy bonita de verdad. Tenía una cara perfecta, aquellos rasgos que a la mañana la hacían lucir bastante bien. Sus ojos marrones claros hacía que me pierda en ellos; la comisura de sus labios me llamaban tanto la atención. ¿Cómo sabrían? Maldito Vicky, el fue capaz de probarlos, y yo no.  
"Despierta Ron, es tu amiga"  
—Ron— me dijo como una orden para que saliera de mi mundo.  
Me levanté como pude, me puse nuevamente los zapatos y salí, cerrándole la puerta, así se cambiaba tranquila.

No podía pensar así en mi amiga. Ella era mi amiga, mi mejor amiga. Pero, a la vez, era la chica que creció conmigo. Mi compañera, la que me salvó en quinto; la que siempre me retó como me pasó las cosas. No podía pensar así. No podía desearla, eso estaba mal. Pero... ella, siendo así de gruñona sabelotodo, era excelente, era perfecta. No creo durar dos días sin su presencia.

Suspiré, hasta recordar que ya se habían pasado los días. Hoy era el último día que pasaría con ella en el lago Serpentine. Hoy por la tarde estaríamos volviendo, por lo que, debería aprovechar todo lo que pudiese. Evitaría las peleas ridículas, aunque, no es mi culpa seguirla. Soy así, es algo que no puedo cambiar.

Al segundo, salió toda producida. Bueno, no producida como para ir a una fiesta elegante, pero a partir de ahí, mi vista hacía ella fue otra.

La chica perfecta; mi chica.

—¿Qué?—  
—Nada— respondí sonriéndole  
En ése momento, una lechuza blanca se apareció por nuestras cabezas, y dejó caer un sobre en manos de Hermione. Era Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry.

Me acerqué a ella, mientras que ella miraba el destinatario, claramente, nosotros dos. Yo me senté en el suelo, mientras que ella me miraba. Con delicadeza, abrió el sobre y sacó el pergamino escrito.

—Bueno, la voy a leer— acomodó su voz y comenzó a leer  
"Queridos Hermione y Ron: Lamento no haber podido enviarles una carta antes. ¿Siguen vivos? Espero que sí.  
Yo sigo aquí en el cuartel de la Ordén. Todo me recuerda a Sirius.

No creí escucharle lo primero que dijo, sus labios me distrajeron...

Aunque, todo por aquí anda bien. Por cierto, Ron, cuando vuelvas, tendremos que hablar...

Y ahí, Hermione calló. Me miro como curiosa y fascinada, pero no dijo nada. Reprimió una sonrisa, y guardo la carta.

—Bueno, dice que nos manda saludos y que mañana nos espera en el cuartel— dijo Hermione, mientras guardaba el pergamino en el sobre.  
—¿Y qué más decía la carta?— pregunté levantándome, y sacudiendo la tierra que tenía en la parte trasera del jean.  
—Nada más— respondió algo nerviosa.  
Guardó el sobre en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

—Vamos, no terminaste de leerla...

—Sí que terminé de leerla, Ronald— exclamó ella.  
¡Mentía! sabía que algo me estaba ocultando y quería saberlo.

Por alguna extraña razón, me acerqué a ella, decidido a quitarle la carta. Ella se alejaba entre confusa y risueña. Parecía que me estaba burlando, pero no era una burla, era más bien como asombro, cuando le conté que le temía a las arañas por la culpa de Fred.

—Ron, vete, no hay más que leer— me decía mientras se echaba hacía atrás, en círculos  
—Dame la carta, Hermione— le incitaba yo, mientras extendía mi mano para quitarle el sobre. Sí, quedaba mal, pero, quería la carta.  
—Ronald, no hay nada que ver—  
—Vamos— estaba perdiendo la paciencia.  
Hermione se echó a correr hacía alguna zona adentrada al bosque. La observé alejarse con el ceño fruncido, y me eché a correr tras ella, con mi objetivo que estaba en su trasero: Aquel sobre con el pergamino y la carta de Harry. ¿Qué sería tan grave que no querría contarme Harry? ¿Porqué querría hablar conmigo?

Mientras corría, podía observar como ella sonreía y miraba devez en cuando hacía atras, mientras que yo respondía con un "Dame la carta"

Mi respiración cada vez aumentaba, mi pecho iba y venía rápidamente, mi corazón latía demasiado fuerte y rápido, y mis pies se habían acalambrado. Sentía arena por todo mi pie derecho; así que me dejé vencer y me respaldé contra un árbol... O al menos, así parecía.

Al poco tiempo, escucho pasos delante mío.

—¿Qué tienes?— me preguntó, agachándose a distancia mía.  
—Solo es el pie, un calambre... ya pasará— bufo mirándola con recelo. Ella parecía estar disfrutando.  
—¡Como el sueño!—  
—¿Y qué has soñado?— podía ver como ella de a poco se acercaba a mi, observando mi pie, el cual yo estaba moviendo bruscamente en el piso para sacar aquella sensación de arena, quitar el calambre.  
—Que McGonagall le quitaba puntos a Gryffindor por mi culpa— suspiró, mirando el suelo.  
No pude evitar no sonreír. Pero, ¿porqué había dicho mi nombre?

No era momento para preguntas estúpidas. Como pude, desde el suelo, me moví hacía ella, quedando a pocos metros de distancia. Ella aún continuaba de cuclillas en el suelo.

—¿Porqué Harry quiere hablar conmigo?—  
Hermione sonrió.

—No lo sé, tu deberás hablar con él y enterarte por ti mismo—  
—Pero no podré enterarme si no me das el sobre... ¿no adelanta nada?

—No— Hermione me mintió. Y lo podía observar.  
Ella al final hizo una mueca, me miró, y se acercó en cuclillas aún dos pasos a mi.

No pude evitar mirarla. Aquella mirada que tenía tan sincera, dulce, la que me alejaba y llevaba a otro mundo. Seguramente, en ese momento la estaría mirando con cara de tonto embobado, pero, ¡Piensa en arañas!

Sacudí mi cabeza de lado y sin quererlo, llevé mi mano hacía su trasero, y como pude, quite la carta de su bolsillo.

Hermione reaccionó tarde, porque cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, mi mirada y mi sonrísa que tenía hace instantes había desaparecido.

"Hermione, si vez ésto, por favor, no lo leas en voz alta. No puedo aguantar a contártelo. Comencé una relación con Ginny, no le cuentes a Ron, solo dile que hablaré con él en cuanto regrese.

Mando saludos. Nos vemos al regreso,

H.J.P"

Hermione se abalanzó sobre mi cuando vio que me levantaba con brusquedad y me dirigía hacía la carpa, como decidido a golpearle entero a mi mejor amigo. Se estaba besuqueando con mi hermana, y el descarado encima lo manda por carta y no es capaz de hacérmelo saber en persona.

—Ron, espera—  
—Déjame—  
—Ronald, no seas inmaduro— me decía Hermione detrás mío, siguiendo mis pasos  
—Yo no soy inmaduro—  
Levanté mi tono de voz de manera brutal, dándome vuelta hacía ella, que cuando la vi, parecía la misma nena que ví hace cuatro años, petrificada en el hospital. De sus ojos se podía observar el miedo.

—¿Qué no? ¿QUÉ NO? ¿PORQUÉ NO PUEDES VER A TU MEJOR AMIGO FELIZ?—  
No respondí.

—¡HARRY ES TÚ MEJOR AMIGO! Y GINNY ES TU HERMANA...

—POR ÉSA MISMA RAZÓN, HERMIONE, TU NUNCA LO ENTENDERÍAS...— le devolví el grito con mas fuerza, mirándola con ... bronca  
—¿QUÉ NO? YO ME PREOCUPO POR ELLA Y POR ÉL... Y ME PONGO FELIZ DE QUE AMBOS ESTÉN BIEN ¡SE QUIEREN RONALD! DEJA DE SER UN TERCO, INMADURO Y ARROGANTE!—  
Sus palabras, por alguna razón, me hirieron. No lo sé. Pero continué mirándola con bronca. ¿Porqué no podía entenderme? ¿Porqué nadie se ponía en mi piel?

Me acerqué a ella con paso firme, mientras que ella retrocedía. Frente a ella, tomé el sobre y rompí junto a el la carta, frente a sus ojos.

—Yo no soy arrogante—  
Hermione parecía estar al punto de explotar.

—PERO TU NUNCA PUEDES VER LA FELICIDAD DE LOS DEMÁS. UN EGOÍSTA ERES, ESO ES LO QUE ES. DEJA A HARRY Y GINNY DISFRUTAR... ¿PORQUÉ NO PUEDES VER QUE SE QUIEREN?...— sus lágrimas salieron a toda velocidad, haciendo carrera por sus mejillas —¿PORQUÉ NO ENTIENDES, QUE SI LA GENTE SE QUIERE, PUEDE ESTAR JUNTA? DEJA DE SER TAN IDIOTA—  
—Porque un amigo, un verdadero amigo nunca traiciona

—¡Deja la vuelta! Deja de siempre sentirte la víctima. Estamos hablando de ellos dos...

Y no pude. No me controlé. Todo se había salido de mis manos, era un completo error, y lo sabía. La bronca que sentía en ese momento era única. No sentía bronca porque Harry y Ginny estuvieran besándose, no sentía bronca porque sea ella quien esté primero de novia.

Sentía bronca porque Hermione se preocupaba más por Harry que por... mi. Sí, estaba celoso. Como cuando Viktor salió con Hermione, como cuando me perdí la oportunidad de llevarla al baile de Navidad. Sentía bronca por no saber aprovechar lo que tenía frente a mi. Sentía bronca de no poder respetarla, y quererla como ella se lo merecía.

Así que abrí la palma de la mano, solté el sobre, haciendo que todos los papelitos se dispersaran por el aire. Me acerque aún más a ella, con algo de velocidad pero suavemente posé mis dos manos en su cintura, y la pegué a mi. Ella me miró y yo la miré. Negué firmemente, y separé aquella distancia que nos separaba, la acorté en un beso. Un beso suave, un beso que fue seguido. Un beso de pasión, lleno de deseo y con locura. Un beso esperado por ambos, un beso único.

Ambos movíamos nuestros labios a la par. Sus labios eran exisitos, besaba bastante bien, de maravilla. Sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas, ahora estaban entre mis manos, mientras yo se las secaba con mis dedos. Su cuerpo, tan pequeño y frágil estaban contra mi cuerpo, sintiéndolo, sintiéndo como mi corazón latía con fuerzas, como si quisiera ser expulsado de mi cuerpo para latir mejor.

Y seguí con los movimientos, abriendo y cerrando mis labios, besando los suyos con suma delicadeza, pero con pasión y ternura; sí, la estaba besando y no podía creerlo, aunque estaba seguro que en ése momento parecía mas desesperado que nunca.

Al instante, nos separamos. Nos miramos.

Quizá no sea el chico perfecto para alguien como ella, soy celoso, terco, egoísta y muy gruñón, pero, puedo cambiar, prometo cambiar por ella.  
_Me miraba, y la miraba. Alejados. La veía y observaba como miraba mis labios con ansias._  
Sé que no puedo ser alguien mejor de como soy, pero puedo mejorar, por mi, por ella, para conformar un Nosotros.

Separamos la distancia, y esta vez, la tome por la cintura, levantándola del suelo, dejando sus pies al aire, la rodee con fuerza por su frágil cintura, y otra vez, caí en aquellos labios rosados, pequeños pero tan dulces, y volvimos a acortar nuevamente, la distancia, en otro beso más real.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! perdón por no poder subir más seguido, anduve con problemas por casa y no pude subir otro capítulo.**

**Quería decirles que perdón por volver a subir el fic anterior, que era el repetido, entiendan que apenas sé manejar esto! :s**

** Fiore-JW: ¡holaa! Primero que nada quería pedirte disculpas por subir nuevamente el mismo capítulo, apenas sé manejar esto, y me confundo a la hora de subir los fics. Y segundo, gracias por la pacienscia y leer mis fics, siempre es bueno leer tus comentarios, que bueno que te guste, espero que éste lo disfrutes ^^**

**Y bueno no son muchos comentarios, reviews que tengo son re pocos, así que si porfa me recomiendan para que lean la historia, les estaría agradecidísima. **

**Un beso enorme a todos. Ro.**


End file.
